


Dancing in the Rain

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Singing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Thomas has his Sides that will just pop up and walk with him wherever he goes and sometimes that means if he’s cheerful and it’s raining he’ll end up being pulled into a dance by Roman. The chaos that follows is just Remus and Virgil being themselves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Funbruary [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Dancing in the Rain

  * Thomas was walking home alone when a light shower began.
  * He’d just been relaxing with his friends and was left in good spirits so he decided to just hum and sing any songs that jumped into his mind as he walked
  * Roman pops up, pulling Thomas into a gentle dance, just to Thomas’s song until he starts joining in too, singing songs he made up as they danced
  * He’s Thomas’s romantic side so of course most of the songs are love songs
  * then Remus pops up too, with various ideas and suggestions, and some very persistent musings over what it would class as for Thomas to date a side? would it be selfcest or just masturbating or yucky self-love since Remus doesn’t like suggesting positive things. Also pointing out at some point Thomas needs to clear up if he’s dating all of them or not cause wow, how come Remus isn’t getting a romantic dance in the rain?
  * The dancing pair just try to ignore him, pulling away and returning to each other when Remus keeps now trying to insert himself between them, without a care who he’d end up dancing with since it’s annoying Roman.
  * Virgil pops up after a while to try and herd them all in out of the rain rather than join in.
  * Unfortunately he grabs Remus first to pull him inside and instead gets thrown into a chaotic and energetic dance
  * he’s still protesting, following the dance but trying to guide it into the house with little success given Roman and Thomas aren’t going that way and Remus still wants to dance with Thomas
  * in fact the Dukexiety dance becomes something of a wrestling match at times, Virgil still trying to keep hold of Remus in the hopes of getting him inside but also wanting to pull the others in, Remus trying to swap partners, or just show off his strength to Thomas and attempting to lift Virgil and Thomas at the same time
  * How Roman keeps Thomas dancing with him for so long is a bit of a mystery but his singing and fancy footwork is more than a little tested
  * Thomas ends up shivering and wet but laughing at the supposed dance by the time Virgil actually manages to take Roman’s place, leading them inside with a waltz.
  * Left without their earlier partners the Creativities really are wrestling, although Roman is refusing to stop singing which causes some interesting notes to be hit before Remus is more or less trapped in a fireman’s lift and trudged inside the down right twisted calls he was making being completely ignored and sung over 
  * As soon as Remus is dumped on the sofa he’s shaking like a dog and getting Roman drenched in the first place since sides only get wet if either they want the real world weather to affect them or another side causes it
  * Roman’s response is to start singing a dramatic monologue of betrayal and abandonment especially when he sees Thomas and Virgil still dancing
  * They remain slow dancing and thinking about actually stopping while Remus jumps up and starts trying to get included in the dance now, just wanting to be part of it instead of actually steal the place of either Thomas or Virgil
  * Their dance only ends after Remus works out he’s technically dancing with both of them if he just stands in the middle, their arms going either side of him and sways in time
  * combining Remus’s hair in his face and all the time in the rain and cold wet clothes sets Thomas off into a sneezing fit
  * Neither Creativity then has a say as Virgil drops one of Thomas’s hands and uses the other to pull him upstairs for a shower and to get dry




End file.
